Прим Марлон
Прим Марлон урожденная Прим Рогзе - королева Марлона и мать Кайла и Нэй. Будучи подругой детства Анны Суи и Арта Люцифен д'Отриш Прим выросла обиженной на их и была против их пары. Сговорившись с колдуньей Абисс I.R., Прим приняла план по уничтожению всего, что дорого Анне, в том числе ее королевства и семьи. Prim Marlon, born Prim Rogzé, was the Queen of the Kingdom of Marlon and the mother of Kyle and Ney. Childhood friends with bothAnne Sui and Arth Lucifen d'Autriche, Prim grew to resent both of them and plotted against the couple. Conspiring with the sorceressAbyss I.R., Prim enacted a plan to destroy everything Anne held dear, including both her kingdom and family. History Молодость Прим родилась в Королевстве Люцифения в 457 году в благородной семье Рогзе. В какой-то момент она стала хорошей подругой Анны Суи. Позднее обе познакомились с Принцем Артом и влюбились в него. Хотя обе женщины желали выйти за него замуж, Принц, в конечном счёте, женился на Анне, и Прим, скрепя сердце, дала им свое благословение. Early Life Prim was born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia in EC 457 as a noble of the House of Rogzé. At some point, she became good friends with Anne Sui. Later, the two met Prince Arth Lucifen d'Autriche and fell in love with him. Although both women desired to wed him, the Prince ultimately married Anne and Prim reluctantly gave them her blessing. Вскоре после этого Прим попыталась отравить бокал с вином Арта, но покушение провалилось. Из-за подозрений её дружба с Анной начала разваливаться. После этого она поехала на запад и встретилась с Королем Марлона, в конечном счете вышла за него замуж и стала королевой нации. В 474 году Прим родила своего первого сына Кайла. Одержимая своей любовью к ребёнку, королева Марлона желала сделать его великим королём, чьё правление было бы величайшим в истории Эвиллиоса. Soon after, Prim attempted to poison Arth's wine glass but the assassination attempt failed. Suspected for committing the deed, her friendship with Anne started to fall apart. Afterward, she traveled west and met the King of Marlon, eventually marrying him and becoming the nation's queen. In EC 474, Prim gave birth to her first son, Kyle. Obsessed with her beloved child, the Marlon queen desired to make him a great king that ruled the greatest nation in the history of Evillious.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue Visit to Lucifenia Посещение Люцифении Примерно в 482 году она встречает Абисс I.R. и волшебница предлагает ей Меч Венома, утверждая что это вызовет любовь и очарование. Королева приняла подарок и вернулась в Люцифению навестить Анну и Арта. С началом войны в королевстве Прим узнала, что брак Анны и Короля терпит неудачу. С помощью силы Меча, Прим соблазнила Арта и у них был роман в течение нескольких месяцев. Находясь там, она познакомилась с Эллукой Часовщицей и была поражена ее магическим способностям. Имея огромный магический потенциал, Эллука начинает обучать Прим, но королева возвращается в Марлон прежде, чем подготовка была завершена. Вскоре после этого Прим обнаружила, что беременна от Арта и, позднее, родила златовласую девочку, Ней. Around EC 482, she met Abyss I.R. and the sorceress offered her the Venom Sword, claiming it was a love charm. The queen accepted the mage's gift and returned to Lucifenia to visit Arth and Anne. With the kingdom entrenched in war, Prim learned that Anne's marriage with the King was failing. Through the power of the sword, Prim seduced Arth and had an affair with him for several months. While there, Prim became acquainted with Elluka Clockworker and was fascinated by her magical capabilities. Having great magical potential, Elluka began training Prim in the art but the queen returned to Marlon before it was complete. Shortly after, Prim discovered she was pregnant with Arth's child and later gave birth to her golden-haired daughter, Ney. Из-за цвета волос младенца, который мог бы раскрыть ее неверность, Abyss I.R. предложила продолжать помогать королеве в обмен за использование ребенка в качестве испытуемого для разведывательной сети Марлона. Для исполнения своих амбиций,связанных с Кайлом, Прим отдала Ней волшебнице и публично заявила, что ребенок является мертворожденным. Под опекой Abyss I.R., Прим завершила своё обучение в качестве мага и получила доступ к Семи смертным грехам из коллекции мага. Когда колдунья предложила создать «новые условия» для шпионажа, Прим дала ей разрешение на его разработку Целевой группе. Три года спустя, Анна родила близнецов, Рилиан и Аллена , и Прим начала строить планы, чтобы разрушить жизнь своей бывшей подруги. Because the infant's hair color would reveal her infidelity, Abyss I.R. offered to continue helping the Queen in exchange for using the baby as a test subject for Marlon's intelligence network. Provided with an opportunity to fulfill her ambitions for Kyle, Prim then gave Ney to the sorceress and publicly declared the child stillborn. Under the tutelage of Abyss I.R., Prim completed her mage training and gave her access to the mage's Seven Deadly Sins collection.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue When the sorceress proposed creating "new facilities" for espionage, Prim gave her permission to develop this Espionage Task Force.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Three years later, Anne gave birth to twins, Riliane and Alexiel, and Prim began plotting to ruin her former friend's life.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Political Maneuvers Королева позднее заметила, что Кайл проявлял огромный интерес к рисованию и не одобрила хобби. В то же время , королевская семья подверглась критике от учителя искусств Кайла, Маргарет и ее высокопоставленного мужа, заставляя Прим и ее супруга вступать в споры с ними. В 489 году пара была арестована и объявлена политическими преступниками. После Прим приказала стражникам Маргарет передать подароки покончить жизнь самоубийством с помощью яда. Несмотря на ее усилия, Кайл стал еще более устремленным в карьере художника после смерти Маргарет. Чтобы сломать его уверенность, Прим наняла знатоков исусства и критиков, чтобы те унизили ее сына и его произведения, включая знаменитого Николая Толле. The queen later noticed that Kyle had taken great interest in painting and disapproved of the hobby.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Around the same time, the royal family faced heavy criticism from Kyle's art teacher, Margaret, and her politically high-ranking husband, forcing both Prim and her spouse into open arguments with them. In EC 489, the couple was arrested and convicted as political prisoners. Afterwards, Prim ordered Margaret's guard to hand the art teacher Gift and commit suicide with the poison. Despite her efforts, Kyle became even more enthuastic about his art career after Margaret's death.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 To break his confidence, Prim hired multiple art dealers and critics to demean her son and his works, including the famed Nikolay Tolle.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Разрушив уверенность сына, Прим утвердила Кайла как нового короля. В 490 Прим дала использовать Абисс I.R. использовать Бокал Кончиты чтобы вызвать вспышку Гулы в Beelzenian Империи и спровоцировала Короля Арта вторгнуться в ослабленном состоянии.Её план преуспел, Arth был заражен и умер от чумы в следующем году. Начиная очередной этап своего плана, Prim отправила Abyss I.R. с письмом адресованным брату, Presi, для организации его сотрудничества с колдуньей, чтобы Принц Alexiel стал одержимым демоном Гордости и поднял Presi и конструкции Прим. Использование брата позволило Prim неизбежно обратить Elluka в веру, которую она утратила с помощью Демона. В результате произошло так, что Alexiel был объявлен мертвым и Ней, неся одно из четырех зеркал Lucifenia, был принят Мариам Futapie, в то время как привлечение Прим не обнаружилось. With her son's confidence broken, Prim asserted Kyle as the next king. In EC 490, Prim had Abyss I.R. use the Glass of Conchita to cause a Goula outbreak in the Beelzenian Empire and goad King Arth into invading the weakened state. Succeeding in her plan, Arth was infected and died of the plague the following year. Beginning the next stage of her plan, Prim sent Abyss I.R. with a letter adressed to her brother, Presi, to have him cooperate with the sorceress to have Prince Alexiel become possessed by the Demon of Pride and elevate both Presi and Prim's designs. Using her sibling, Prim allowed him to inevitably be possessed to bait Elluka into believing she sealed away the Demon. As a result of what transpired, Alexiel was declared dead and Ney, carrying one of the Four Mirrors of Lucifenia, was adopted by Mariam Futapie and made a maid of the royal palace while Prim's involvement remained undiscovered.Twiright Prank story В определенный момент Анна предложила Риллиан выйти замуж за Кайла когда принцессе исполнится пятнадцать и вдовствующая королева решительно возражала против договоренности. Тем не менее, ее муж и министры не были против этого, Прим была вынуждена дать согласие. В 492 Прим путешествует в деревню Яцуки в Эльфегорте. Переодетая, она нашла беременную Mikina Freesis без сознания на дне крутого холма и понесла в гостиницу в деревне. Когда она проснулась, Mikina умоляла Prim помочь ей, объясняя, что она планировала сделать аборт в связи с неудачами бизнеса. В ответ Prim дал Mikina на Ложку Марлона, обещая, что это принесет ей удачу. Заверив Mikina, что ее бизнес будет успешным, Prim ушла, чтобы вернуться в Марлон, сказав, что она надеется и Mikina родит сильного ребенка. После возвращения в Марлон, Prim добавила отца Mikina, герцога Sfarz, как заговорщика с ней и Abyss I.R. At some point, Anne suggested Riliane marry Kyle when the princess turned fifteen and the dowager queen strongly objected to the arrangement. However, because her husband and a number of ministers had no objection to the proposal, Prim reluctantly gave her consent. In EC 492, Prim traveled to Yatski village in Elphegort. While in disguise, she found a pregnant Mikina Freesis unconcious at the bottom of a steep hill and carried her to an inn in the village. When she awoke, Mikina begged Prim to help her, explaining how she was planning to have an abortion due to her and her husband's failing business. In response, Prim gave Mikina the Marlon Spoon, promising it would bring her good fortune. Assuring Mikina that her business would be successful, Prim left to return to Marlon, saying she hoped Mikina gave birth to a strong child. After returning to Marlon, Prim added Mikina's father, Duke Sfarz, as a conspirator with her and Abyss I.R. Со смертью мужа, Prim начала чистку королевской семьи, убив наложниц мужа и всех их совместных детей, которые могли бы рассматриваться как законные наследники на престол. Вскоре после убийства нескольких высокопоставленных лиц, Prim создала се условия для легитимности Кайла, и он был коронован в ЕС 494. В том же году, Mikina посетила Prim и сказала вдовствующей королеве, что Марлон Ложка наколдовал синий огонь, который убил ее отца и няню своего сына, когда патриарх угрожал забрать ребенка. После обращения к ней сосуда греха, Prim сказала Mikina, что она невольно заключила контракт с демоном жадности и что он медленно разъедает души ее семьи. Для того, чтобы предотвратить это, Prim потребовала, чтобы Mikina заменила своего отца, князя Sfarz как сотрудника. После того как она неохотно присоединилась к заговору, Prim попросила Mikina тайно выделить некоторые из средств фирмы Freesis, чтобы финансировать ее планы. В условиях продолжающегося успеха в шпионаже Целевой группы, Prim закрепилась и расширила свое влияние. В определенный момент, она приняла решение поселиться в замке Hedgehog на многие годы, в качестве места отдыха от королевского дворца. With her husband's death, Prim began purging the royal family, killing her husband's concubines and any of their children that could be considered legitimate heirs to the throne. Shortly after killing several dignitaries, Prim established Kyle's legitimacy and he was crowned king in EC 494. That same year, Mikina visited Prim and told the queen dowager how the Marlon Spoon conjured blue fire that killed her father and her son's nanny when the patriarch threatened to take the child away. After explaining the vessels of sin to her, Prim told Mikina that she unwittingly made a contract with the Demon of Greed and that it was slowly eating away at her family's souls. In order to prevent this, Prim demanded Mikina replace her father, Duke Sfarz, as their collaborator. After she begrudgingly joined their conspiracy, Prim had Mikina secretly allocate some of the Freesis Firm's wealth to fund Prim's ambitions.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue With the continued success of the Espionage Task Force, Prim consolidated their position and increased their influence.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 At some point, she began taking up residence at Castle Hedgehog over the years as a resting place from the royal palace.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Decisive Play В ЕС 499 во время второй Goula чумы Abyss I.R. убила Энн и Ней успешно пересадила Демона гордости для принцессы Riliane. В ответ Prim продолжал поддерживать фасад и открыто поддерживает брак своего сына с принцессой. Чтобы ее сын попал под влияние демона блуда, Prim поручила Mikina доставить Venom Меч мужу как еще один из его безделушек, зная что Кайл был близким другом и часто посещал его. В ЕС 500, когда Кайл отказался от своей помолвки с Riliane в пользу Микаэлы, Prim сказала посещавшего премьер-министра Minis, что она будет уважать решение своего сына. Поблагодарив за гонорар, предоставленных им Lucifenia, она отправляется обратно с волшебным осьминогом в качестве подарка для Elluka, считая что ее бывший наставник будет доволен. В определенный момент, было обнаружено, что Микаэла была подмастерьем Elluka и была помощницей для поиска судов греха. In EC 499, the second Goula plague that Abyss I.R. conjured killed Anne and Ney successfully transplanted the Demon of Pride to Princess Riliane.Twiright Prank story In response, Prim continued to maintain a facade and openly support her son's marriage to the princess. To have her son fall under the influence of the Demon of Lust, Prim had Mikina deliver the Venom Sword to her husband as another one of his trinkets, knowing Kyle was his close friend and often visited him.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue In EC 500, when Kyle discarded his engagement to Riliane in favor of Michaela, Prim told the visiting Prime Minister Minis that she would respect her son's decision. Pleased with the honoraria given to them by Lucifenia, she sent back a magical octopus as a gift for Elluka, believing her former mentor would be pleased with it.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 At some point, it was discovered that Michaela was Elluka's apprentice and had been helping search for the vessels of sin. Так как Кайл был готов покинуть Марлона из Elphegort, вдовствующая королева отправила в тюрьму короля и держала его под домашним арестом, чтобы задержать его отъезд пока Ней не узнал его расположение от Mikina и не убил диву. После событий Lucifenian революции, Prim приняла меры ее сына по присоединению к Сопротивлению и помогла свергнуть Riliane, пока он выполнял список условий, за которыми она послала его, в том числе и оккупация Марлона из Lucifenia и возможная интеграция туда в качестве одной из своих территорий. Кайл повиновался матери и подавленное царство стало частью войск Марлона. Управление Lucifenian Кайл передал от Марлона к Prim. As Kyle prepared to leave Marlon for Elphegort, the Queen Dowager imprisoned the king and kept him under house arrest to delay his departure until Ney learned her location from Mikina and had the diva killed.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Chapter 3, Section 2 After the events of the Lucifenian Revolution, Prim accepted her son's actions for joining the Resistance and helping to overthrow Riliane, so long as he obeyed a list of conditions she sent him, including Marlon's occupation of Lucifenia and eventual integration as one of its territories. Kyle obeyed his mother and the vast kingdom was made a part of Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 4 Ruling from Lucifenian, Kyle handed over administration of Marlon to Prim.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Позже, Prim приветствовала Ney после того, как ее дочь вернулась в Marlon от Lucifenia. Prim сказала, что с их последней встречи дочь выросла. Двойной агент сообщил, что из-за Riliane, Три Героя перестали существовать и, что не было никого, кто мог бы ее остановить. Prim отметила, что Elluka мог выжить, но Ney была против вмешательства колдуньи. Заканчивая беседу, Prim похвалила свою дочь за ее усилия и прокомментировала, как их нация могла стать крупнейшей в истории с братом Ney во главе( либо в качестве царя). Затем вдовствующая королева предложила дочери отдохнуть, сказав, что сама позаботится обо всем остальном. Later, Prim greeted Ney after her daughter returned to Marlon from Lucifenia. Prim told her absent daughter that she grown up since she last saw her. The double agent reported that with Riliane's execution, the Three Heroes ceased to exist and that there was no one who could stop her. Prim noted that Elluka was still alive but Ney insisted the sorceress would not interfere. Dropping the subject, Prim praised her daughter for her efforts and commented how it was possible for their nation to be the largest in history with Ney's brother as king. The Queen Dowager then told her daughter to rest, saying she would take care of everything else.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Endgame Кайл, обладая Демоном Гордости из зеркала, который он принес, Prim разрешила сыну искать отмщение за то, что Нея обвиняют в убийстве Микаэла, и проявлять себя как король, завоевывая все Evillious. Когда король Марлона попросил шпионить на него Целевую группу за Witch Hunt, Prim согласовала условия, чтобы организация имела абсолютную свободу по вопросам, касающихся охоты на ведьм и, по предложению Abyss, что волшебница могла бы решить, кто будет ответственным за группу, названную Ней. 19 В ЕС 505, после того, как Кайл был освобожден из-под контроля Демона Gumillia и ее соотечественниками, Prim переехала в замок Hedgehog на севере, а Abyss I.R. противодействовал путешествию Кайла в Марлон. В сопровождении Нея, Prim заставила свою дочь использовать Стекло, чтобы начать создавать армию нежити солдат для мести. В ходе боя в замке, Prim настроила куклу в Clockworker в замке башни с часами в рамках подготовки; водрузив судно, она ждала в башне с часами прибытия Кайла. Having the Demon of Pride possess Kyle from the mirror he carried, Prim allowed her son to seek vengeance on those Ney blamed for Michaela's murder and prove himself as king by conquering all of Evillious. When the Marlon king asked to borrow the Espionage Task Force from her for his Witch Hunt, Prim agreed on the conditions that the organization have absolute freedom for matters regarding the Witch Hunt and, on Abyss' suggestion, that the sorceress would decide who to place in charge of the group, namely Ney.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 In EC 505, after Kyle had been freed of the Demon's control by Gumillia and her compatriots, Prim moved to Castle Hedgehog in the north and had Abyss I.R. counteract Kyle's voyage to Marlon. Accompanied by Ney, Prim had her daughter use the Glass to begin building up an army of undead soldiers for her retaliation. During the ensuing battle at the castle, Prim set up the Clockworker's Doll in the castle's clock tower in preparation for unleashing its capabilities; having set up the vessel, she waited in the clock tower for Kyle's arrival. После того как Kyle прибыл и послал двух солдат после Ney, оставив себя и Prim одних, Prim показала ему свои схемы и объяснила мотивы. После того, как Prim закончила рассказывать свою историю историю, Kyle не поверил ей и сказал, что она сошла с ума. Вдовствующая королева затем показала своему сыну Зеркало в ее владении, усмехаясь над Michaela и учителем искусств Kyle’а и говоря, что они были, как кукла Clockworker’а и Eve Moonlit - происхождением всякого греха. Признав, что она нашла состояние Kyle’а идеальным, она решила вновь вселить в Kyle’а демона и начала призывть его, когда Ney вернулась, убив ее преследователей. После игнорирования просьбы Ney об оценке своей работы, она, наконец, зарезала Prim. After Kyle arrived and sent two soldiers after Ney, leaving Kyle and Prim alone, Prim revealed her schemes to him and explained her motives. After Prim finished recounting her story, Kyle refused to believe her and said she had gone insane. The Queen Dowager then showed her son the Mirror in her possession'', mocking Michaela and Kyle's art tutor and saying that they were like the Clockworker's Doll and Eve Moonlit, the origin of all sin. Admitting that she found Kyle's state to be ideal, she contemplated having the Demon possess Kyle again and began summoning it when Ney returned from killing her pursuers. After ignoring Ney's pleas for appraisal, the child finally snapped and stabbed Prim, killing her.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Legacy После смерти, Prim была похоронена на кладбище рядом с ее дочерью, Ney. Abyss I.R., бежав от Marlon после смерти Prim, взял сосуды греха Prim служившие ей, до поражения от преследователей. Yukina Freesis позже напишет роман подробно описывая действительную Историю Злых и действий Prim, набирая популярность по всему миру в течение веков спустя, во время Gallerian Marlon. After her death, Prim was buried in a cemetery next to her daughter, Ney. Abyss I.R., having fled from Marlon after Prim's death, took the vessels of sin Prim had used with her before being defeated by her pursuers soon after.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Yukina Freesis would later write a novel detailing the true Story of Evil and Prim's actions, gaining popularity around the world centuries later during the time of Gallerian Marlon.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue - Chapter 5 Personality and Traits Prim was a vain, spiteful, and cruel woman. Although having a close relationship with Anne, Prim grew to despise her for earning Arth's love and was even willing to attempt murder to deprive her friend of their beloved.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue This hatred later included Anne's children and she refused to have her son Kyle be married to Anne's daughter, Riliane.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Chapter 2, Section 1 After becoming the queen of Marlon, Prim ruthlessly opposed any opposition and used her power to its maximum when silencing her critics. The Marlon queen also became obsessed with her son. Determined for the prince to grow up and become a great king, Prim manipulated every aspect of his life to keep him on the road she envisioned for him, even killing his art tutor and later bribing art dealers and critics to criticize his work in order to break his dream.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 As a result, she believed the demon-possessed Kyle was ideal, representative of the champion king she envisioned him to be. Her disregard for Kyle's personal wants and dreams extended to the rest of her kin. Prim compared her family to pawns and considered them them pieces to be used for her designs, holding no true affection for Ney or her brother, Presi. Extremely ambitious, Prim had no qualms with using deceit to maintain a facade and manipulate her family, friends, and other associates to her own ends. She similarly held her husband's numerous concubines and their children in contempt and purged the royal family of its members. The queen also had a fascination with magic and therefore was intrigued to learn the art and held both Elluka and Abyss I.R. in high regard. Prim's ambition left her arrogant in the success of her plans and her own abilities and indifferent to the countless lives ruined by her designs. Confident they were harmless, she ignored her husband's children whose heritage made it impossible for them to be legitimate heirs. She also had tremendous faith in Ney and Abyss I.R.'s loyalty, an overconfidence that led to her downfall.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Skills and Abilities Befitting her arrogance, Prim was a talented individual. As part of the Rogzé family, Prim was well-versed in the creation and utilization of poisons, with the relatively new and readily available Gift becoming her poison of choice. Despite her youth, Prim was also able to move to a foreign country and quickly impress the Marlon king, marrying him and bearing his child by the time she was seventeen.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Although often controlling the scene through her deceit, Prim also had great influence in the political scene and was able to maintain her position of power even after her son was crowned king, ruling Marlon from the shadows.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 3, Section 1 Prim was also very intelligent, able to concoct large, interlaced and complex schemes to achieve all her goals. Her skill's manipulation and lies allowed her to easily maintain false relationships with those around her and often planned her actions years ahead of time when seeing their potential. Compounding this, Prim had strong magical potential and studied under two of the most powerful mages from the Magic Kingdom Levianta's era, becoming a capable sorceress herself. Having finished her mage training under Abyss I.R., Prim was knowledgeable on the vessels of sin, their history, and their potential, integrating the Demons of Sin as key elements in her plans.The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Character Connections Kyle Marlon: Prim's son. Prim had an obsessive fixation on her son that manifested in controlling his every action, wanting to make him into the perfect champion for the Kingdom of Marlon--to that end, she was willing to sacrifice his emotional and mental well-being to achieve that image, and saw him as a pawn more than a person. She also held a low opinion of Kyle's judgement, mocking his choice in women. Ney Marlon: Prim's daughter. Prim recognized Ney as her daughter through a warped lens of viewing her as a pawn, willing to let the girl be experimented on and manipulating her into becoming a tool in her revenge-scheme. She relied on the girl's skills in espionage and subterfuge for manipulating events to her liking, and only showed affection towards when necessary to secure her loyalty. Abyss I.R.: Prim's partner. Prim held the Abyss I.R in high regard, seeing the sorceress' skills in magic and manipulating the Vessels of Sin as very useful and relying on her to help orchestrate her plans for revenge. The two had a close confidential relationship over the course of their dealings. Anne Lucifen d'Autriche: Prim's childhood friend and later enemy. Prim had an amiable relationship with Anne until the latter married her childhood crush Arth, her affection for Anne turning to hatred for living the life she had wanted. Prim became consumed with a desire to ruin Anne's life, and was thus disappointed by her death from the Goula disease. Arth Lucifen d'Autriche: Prim's childhood love. Prim fell in love with Arth when she was young, and losing him to Anne was one of the factors that drove her to hate her childhood friend. Afterwards, she saw him only as another means to hurt Anne, attempting to kill him while undermining the couple's marriage. Presi Rogzé: Prim's brother. In spite of--and in part because--of being her brother, Prim saw Presi as little more than a pawn to further her plot against Anne and was unaffected by his death. She relied on his close position as Lucifenia's Prime Minister to relay information to her and carry out necessary actions, such as planting the mirror with the Demon of Gluttony inside it. Mikina Freesis: A pawn of Prim's. Prim saw Mikina as a reliable pawn due to the latter's desperate circumstances and believed her useful for her revenge scheme, as Keel Freesis' wife. Elluka Clockworker: One of Prim's teachers. Prim held Elluka in high regard as a sorceress and looked to her tutelage for learning about magic. Despite this, the two stood opposed to each other and Prim had no qualms having her pursued as an enemy later. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin *Prim's name is derived from the adjective "prim", meaning to be excessively decorous to the point of being vain or prudish. *Her family's surname seems to be a corruption of ''Zero-G, the company that created her representative Vocaloid. *Her surname Marlon is a reference to the demon of greed, Mammon. *Prim's name is inspired by the name of her representative Vocaloid, Prima, both names sharing the first four letters. Галерея Концепт= Ney prim1.jpg|Профайлы Ней и Прим в The Daughter of Evil: Praefatio of Blue Prim schedule.jpg|Профайл Прим в The Daughter of Evil Handbook 2013 |-| Песни= Hqdefault.jpg|При рядом с Ней в Handbeat Clocktower |-| Book Apparitions= NeyPrimKyleAbyss.jpg|Прим с Кайом, Ней и Абисс I.R. в The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red NeyPrim.jpg|Прим умирает от рук Ней Appearances Категория:Персонажи Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Королевская Семья Марлон Категория:Марлон Категория:Марлоны Категория:История зла Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Story of Evil